The Forest 2
This is a sequel to 'The Forest' pasta. If you have not seen it I highly recommend you do. Enjoy! It has been a year since the horrific events in the forest. I still haven't been in contact with those friends, and they've been reported missing on the news since it happened. I started playing minecraft again, which was a big step. Although I mainly played multiplayer. I did not want to be alone again. Sometimes I thought I could see it... standing from afar... watching me. I knew this was my imagination, because it couldn't possibly be on another world... but something didn't feel right. I finally started playing singleplayer, and a few days later, I found the same world file on my worlds. f0r3st. The name sent chills down my spine. I went to delete it, but when I did instead of 'are you sure you want to delete this world?' it said 'you cannot delete me' and it just clicked cancel. So I decided to avoid that world. I went onto my hardcore world, but instead of spawning where I logged off, I was on a small 3 by 3 platform of bedrock in the void. A translucent figure stood before me. It was a steve, except it was negative. My screen started to do weird things, like turn different colours, like I went colour blind. Then it became distorted. I quickly exited the world. I hesitated. I had to face my demons. Otherwise this thing would terrorize me whenever I played. I went on to the world, alone. I spawned in the clearing, even though when I logged off I was deep in the forest. I looked around at my surroundings. Something was different... I couldn't tell what. Then, out of the corner of my eye, I saw movement. I walked towards it, staying in the clearing. It seemed as though it could not come through the clearing. Walking around the clearing, scanning, seeing if it was there, I noticed a sign. It said: You cannot hide forever visitor. Chilling. I continued looking around, and then I saw him. He was in the distance, deep in the forest. He was barely visible, yet stood out clearly. Then my screen became distorted again, and my monitor turned off. When I turned it back on it was right in front of me. I screamed and ran in the opposite direction. While running I could see it... it was watching me from afar. I eventually came to a stop. I looked around. Only now did I realize what was different. The trees where a dark shade of red and the leaves a shade of sickly yellow. I thought I saw something off in the distance. It looked like crazyspirit's skin, but without the eyes. Then I realized that the path to the right was blocked by trees. So was the one ahead of me. I strafed left and ran. I had only three hunger points. I could not run any longer. then I heard footsteps coming towards me at a fast pace. I hid behind a tree and crouched. I felt a pain on my arm in real life as i was cut along the inside of my forearm. The cuts formed words. They said: Hiding won't save you. I did ctrl + alt + delete, but it didn't work. Instead it said in chat: There is no escape. I walked away, trying to get as far away from it, and I saw nightmarez's and Zerodiamondhero's skins off in the distance. I walked away from them, they seemed to leave me alone. Weird. Eventually I reached a point where it was shrouded in void fog. I was hesitant to go in, but as I looked back, I saw it running at me. I walked at the fog, looking back. It was gaining fast. I bunnyhopped until towards the fog as I looked back one last time to see it was right behind me. I was one block away and I finally made it in. It didn't follow me in. I walked around for a bit, thinking I was safe. As I walked I saw my friend's skins in the distance: zerodiamondhero, _SilentStalker_, 469havox857, crazyspirit, coolnickname_666, and 3x0du5. Their heads followed me, but they didn't move. I got the feeling that there was someone next to me in real life. Eventually I ran out of hunger points completely and was starving. I stood there. I had been walking the entire time. I heard a weird sound come out of my speakers. It was almost like a scream. I could not move. I looked around me. It was there... off in the distance. I could see its outline. It stepped forward into view distance and stood there. It was watching me die of hunger. When I did die, the screen simply said 'See you in the void'. My computer shut down, and I couldn't turn it back on. I got it checked out, and apparently all the circuits have been fried. The motherboard had cracks running all over it. This is from my new computer, and I fear it might come back. I've seen strange things in my minecraft, like the game crashing for no reason, the starting screen is inverted, and I am unable to exit the game. And I can't get that final message out of my head... See you in the void... By Reidakaninja Category:Good Creepypastas Category:Creepypasta Category:The forest Category:Reidakaninja